One shot
by AngelLover2215
Summary: Just read it ;( Rated M for for bad words


The Mirror

Prologue: Lorysa's Grandmother Char died of heart stroke. In her will, Lorysa is given a strange mirror which has encrypted symbols on it. Ever since this mirror has appeared in the package, something scary happens in the middle of the night. Whenever you look into this mirror a face appears. But it is blurry enough to not see it. What is the mystery behind all this? Who is that mysterious person? Will it ever show its face properly?

Chapter 1: Grandma Charsole dies

Today is a heartbreaking day. I have never felt such a horrible feeling. I had just arrived at Grandma Char's funeral but without my mom. I started to think about my poor mom. She is sad that her mother died so she decided not to go into the funeral and make our dinner. I started to think about my Grandma. My grandma is a very good lady and she is also very young so why has this happened? I am crying of full sloppy tears when I heard her last words, wavering in my ear. She has been my most favourite grandma and now she is dead. I am in pain. This pain is so heartbreaking.

When I had arrived home, my mother had just done the finishing touches on our lonely dinner. My father divorced my mom years ago when I was born because he didn't want a child with mom. He already had a girlfriend so mom was being used by dad. Even though it was my job to do, mom had done the table. She had already enough problems yet she pushes herself to the limits. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked like she had not slept for days. We ate our dinner in silence as we took gave grandma our blessing...

A package arrived today. It was bundled with a lot of tape and glue. It was secured tightly by the looks of it. The package made my mom curious and her hands were twitching with anticipation. She went to the kitchen and came back with a small army Swiss knife. It looked strong enough to break the barrier of glue and tape. Mom had started cutting the first strip of tape. It was easy to do the first lines of tape. But as soon as it came to the sticky glue, my mom's hands were having hard time of unstacking the glue. My mom's hands were getting tired so she led the job to me. With the Swiss army knife in my hands, I cut through the twist and turns of glue in no time at all. As soon as the package was open, I dug right into the package. Some of the things were stuck together by the glue from the package. Then I saw a gold envelope. I had the urge to grab the envelope and open it. It seemed to drag me to it. I took a quick glanced at mom.

"Phew, she's on the couch sleeping," I thought I looked at the envelope. It seemed so urging and it's pulling me towards it! My eyes were hypnotised with the colour. I was so impatient to open it that I wasn't thinking when I suddenly grabbed the envelope and ripped 1/8 of it. I glanced back at mom. She was stirring just a little bit then she fell asleep again. Without precaution, I took out the letter from the envelope when I suddenly heard a shout.

"Lorysa Andrea Fabora! What are you doing with that letter in your hand?" Mom suddenly boomed.

I jumped a little causing my hand to jerk. It nearly ripped off the letter until I stopped it. Mom came towards me and grabbed the letter from me, carefully not ripping it in half.

Inside the envelope was a letter that looked like an invitation to a big party. But as Mom opened up the letter it rose to its full height and length. I recognised the border and so I had a weird, sentimental feeling and the border of fancy swirls on the paper explored inside my head. It seemed to whip the memories of the past few weeks that had happened to me. I shook the feeling off and I told my mom to read it. She read a huge part of the letter and it was mostly about what was inside the package. Suddenly, in the end, I heard the word "will". I didn't jump for joy. I didn't scream hooray. I stood there while disappointment crawled up on me and ate up my insides.

My Mom sorted out the things inside. Taking them out and organising them on our clear, marble floor. Mom instructed me to bring out pieces of folded paper. I grabbed 6 and folded them all as instructed. I gave them to my mom and so she wrote names on the folded pieces of paper. Suddenly a mirror caught my mom's perfectly blue eyes. She lifted the hand held mirror and gave it to me. The mirror was not what I had in mind. I thought it would be huge and you could hang it on the wall. But it was not huge at all. It was small enough to carry and it had a holder for holding the mirror. I picked it up and it seemed surprisingly heavy. But it soon became light with the touch of my fingertips. I needed to know why grandma wanted to give me the mirror...

Chapter 2: The blurred face

I thought that I would know the answer to why grandma wanted to give me the mirror because I am the smartest out of the whole class. I mean Grandma could have given it to one of my cousins like Shaleahia (Leiah for short). It bothered me a lot at school. It was like a whole bunch of question marks appeared everywhere. My best friend, Dorothy (Dora for short), saw me worried and bothered.

"Are you okay Lorry? You look so depressed and you have been by yourself lately. I am so worried about you! Is something bothering you?" She said with her big, cute eyes.

Dora had a habit of acting like an anime character. She sounded so convincing when she sounded sad.

Her words and expression changed as she spoke. Her voice sounded really crackly and her voice sounded as if she was sick or something. She looked sad enough to cry. I felt like crying myself. But I couldn't do that. It would ruin the reputation of being the "smartest person in my whole class" I also don't want to walk away from my friends, embarrassing them and looking like a wuss.

"I'm fine Dora. You don't have to worry. My problems are something that I have to deal with myself," I lied through my teeth.

"Ok fine. But I am just so worried about you. Every time you look at a mirror and I speak to you, you just seem so far away like in a distance. You weren't even listening to me!" Her eyes started shining as if she were about to cry. She wiped her eyes and we stood there in silence. I felt a tap on my back and I jumped. I looked to who tapped me and was about to shout at them when I realised it was my crush Daniel Dayverson. My mouth was open so I quickly closed it. I blushed madly and I felt like I looked like a tomato. He too was blushing. He and I spoke at the same time and we blushed again.

"I'm so sorry! You go first," He looked at me and shyly told me to speak in a quiet way.

"No you," I said back.

"You go first!" he insisted. I thought we were going to fight but then I could not control my mouth and so I let it speak freely.

"Um what did you want?" I asked him with my eyes wide with wonder and head tilted from the right side. Every time I ask a question to him I always do that. He had his serious face on and I knew that

"I have to speak to you about the project," Dora, who has been listening to our conversation, held her head on my shoulder and listened intently.

"But we have to speak privately," He said with a straight face that I found cute.

Dora started whimpering and begging him to come with us and just stay quiet. Dora then became quite annoying and bugged him. Yet he didn't say yes. She gave up and sulked. I told Daniel that I would be there in a minute and so he walked away. When he was out of sight, I ran after Dora. She was sitting on the branch of the rose tree. She had a white tissue and her eyes were swelled. I ran to her and most of my energy faded. I panted harder than I ever did. I gave Dora a small weak smile but she ignored me. I sat beside her and hung my hand around her shoulder. She started whimpering and was about to start crying again. I didn't like it when Dora cried. She had a full red face and she looked like a baby pink tomato.

"I didn't mean to annoy him! I just wanted to go with you to the "secret" place!" Dora looked at me with big brown eyes. She was so cute like that. All of a sudden we heard a big church bell ringing. It was time to go home. I ran to Daniel and we both fell into a big hug. I rubbed my head. He blushed. We fell into a weird awkward place.

"Um sorry," I said

"It's ok Lorry. Now let us talk about the project," Daniel said

We talked about the project and what happened when I was at home. My phone started ringing and my embarrassing ringtone came up. I cursed my young self and picked up the phone.

"Darling I'm at the school gates. Where are you!? In a few seconds I will get out of the car, find you and drag you home," My mom called out through my IPhone.

"OK Mom I will be right there," I called back

I turned off my phone and turned to Daniel. He was blushing madly. I started blushing too and stifled a little giggle. He must have heard for he frowned and looked at me questionably. I broke our silence.

"So I have to go," I said raising my voice a little. We were in a tight situation and I wanted to pass the weird awkwardness.

"So will we have a private meeting again? 'Cause your mom seems pretty angry about you not coming to the car early," Daniel said, eyeing me carefully

"Sure we will have that meeting again! I need to catch up about school and stuff. Also can we sometimes let Dora in our conversation because she seems upset about us not letting her listen to us talk," I replied back.

I felt like a little kindergarten, whining to Daniel about not letting Dora listen to our rather public conversation.

My phone started beeping again and this time it went rapidly, my ringtone blurred. He started to say good bye but I ran off. I shouted a plain "bye" and ran off to my car. My mom was just about to get out until I ran to her and gave her a big hug. I forgot about the mirror in the car but when I arrived home I saw the mirror on the hands of my brother. He was looking at his reflection. He ran his hand into his hand, making his hair look messed up. I snatched the mirror when he was just about to make comments on how good he looked. I ran up our marble stairs. My brother was shocked. I playfully smirked.

I ran to my messy room. It was just as it was this morning. I frowned. How did my brother get the mirror when it was in my room? Well he must have been really careful. I took off my school socks and placed the mirror down. I dressed up. I went to my fridge downstairs and got dinner early. I did a little research on the mirror. I even hacked on to grandmas files from her computer and looked at when she first got the weird mirror. As the sundown happened I felt more and more tired. I yawned and fell fast asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. The mirror was glowing all of a sudden! It was weird so I picked up the mirror and started to examine it. I felt like one of those weird people who were examining the fierce or supposed fearful animal. The glow was more visible the more I touched it. Suddenly a flash happened and I felt quiet. My parents should have seen it but no footsteps were heard. I felt myself sighing. I looked back at the mirror. There I saw a face, so blurred and unclear. I was shocked and dropped the mirror. Instead of the mirror dropping and falling down it stayed up. I was so shocked. My voice suddenly disappeared and nothing came out of my mouth. I was so terrified, tears of terror started appearing. I sweated even though it was winter and the middle of the night was the coldest. The window suddenly opened and the face in the mirror cackled and laughed. My parents must have heard that. Then I heard my mother snoring and my father mumbling in their sleep.

The mirror went cold when sunrise hit its old, brown border...

Chapter 3: In the Hospital

The next morning I woke up even though I don't remember falling asleep at sunset. The mirror wasn't floating anymore and I sighed of relief. I have so many questions in my head. Who is that person in the mirror? Why is her face blurred? What does grandma want me to do with this mirror? I needed the answers quickly. I decided not to come to school.

When mom asked me why I want to stay home, I told her that the school said that I needed a holiday even though I really took a lot of school days. Mom understood and told me if she wanted to go anywhere with me. I had nothing in mind yet. I told mom that I didn't want to go anywhere and she smiled at me. I decided to take a huge afternoon nap

My phone started beeping and disturbed my nap. My eyes floated back to the Mirror and it seemed eerie. I felt the urge to hold it again when this time, my phone rang rapidly. I checked to who it was and it was Daniel! I panicked and quickly calmed down. I answered my phone and he started to ask me questions if I was sick and all that. I answered the questions with a clear answer. He sighed through the phone. I felt happy that he was concerned about me. When I go back to school he might ask me out on a date! I suddenly started to look forward to school. My mind started to get all woozy when I thought about Daniel on his knees asking me if I can be his girlfriend and me imagining myself say " Yes!"

I had a small chance of imagining my wedding with him and I went a little overboard. I took the memory out of my mind and completely deleted it. I sighed.

"It would never happen," I thought. The next thing I knew, I fell into a deep sleep.

_I looked out the window and sighed. It was another boring school day. Suddenly I saw a face. It looked familiar yet I didn't even know if I knew it. The face was a little transparent so I saw through it. Then I heard the voice I heard last night but this time the cackle was louder and a little scarier. The face came closer and closer to me but yet it seemed so far away…_

_I woke up in a flash. I panted hard but the more I panted the more it became a little tense. I flinched as I heard footsteps on the floorboard._

_I looked outside. It was turning sunset. Then after a few more moments the sky was completely black…_

_I fell asleep again but had no dreams. Some nights it was like this and I was glad I didn't have that nightmare again. I looked on the digital clock and saw that it was midnight. I looked back at the mirror which was on the table. It had a faint glow. Then the glow became brighter and brighter until the face appeared again. This time it was a lot clearer than last time. Instead of it cackling, it started saying a poem_

_Darkness appears, nothing comes near_

_Light moves on and suddenly its dawn_

_The more midnight comes, the scarier I become_

_I may be blurred but now you just heard_

_The poem of dark absurd_

_Then dawn breaks. I stared at the mirror horrified and I became more eager to go to school. I started walking towards the stairs. I glance back at the mirror and it had a creepier aura. I felt so terrified; I didn't look where I was going. I tripped over a box and flew down the stairs. I fell. _

_"Lorysa! My baby!" I heard Mom call out. Then I hit the bottom of the stairs and everything went black. _

_I woke up to find myself in the hospital. My Mother was outside crying and sobbing and asking me if I was alright. The curtains started opening and in came the doctor._

_"So, it seems that you are awake. Do you feel sharp pains in your back?" asked the doctor. I opened my mouth as if to reply but no sound came out. So I shook my head instead. He smiled reassuringly and took off his gloves. He went out of the room and I took a glimpse of everything. It was all painted white. It looked germ free and there were sanitisers everywhere. I looked on the left table and there were so many balloons, presents and get well soon cards. I picked a card which caught my eye. It said:_

_Dear Lorysa. I didn't know what to do when I heard that you fell down the stairs. I thought that you had died. I worried about you so much. This was the first time I ever felt worried on someone. When you wake up please call the number at the end of this letter straight away. I don't want you to leave me worried._

_Yours sincerely, Your Anonymous Admirer _

_Call this number (985 3678 456) and ask the lady for her Oldest Son_

_I was a little shock at the letter. Then I looked if I still had my phone. I contacted the number and sighed dreamily as the phone rang. Finally some one answered._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" The person called through the phone._

_"Um excuse me but can I please talk to your oldest son?" I replied back. _

_"Of course miss! I'll just go and call him. Honey! Someone is calling you!" I heard them shout. Then I heard a rather familiar voice._

_"Um Hello? Are you still there?" I didn't know what to say._

_"Um I'm Lorysa Grande and I was wondering if you were the one who gave me this letter from the hospital." I asked shyly._

_"Um who were you again?" This was going to take me days._

_"I'm Lorysa Fabora." I told him._

_"Oh yes I did gave you this letter. Why, what's wrong with it? Is there any spelling mistakes?" He asked me._

_"No, there isn't sir. I was just asking who you are because I don't like having anonymous letters." I told him briefly_

_"Oh um wait. I don't think I can tell you. Can't you recognise me using my voice? Or did you just forget who I am?" He told me._

_Then I realised who he was. I just have so many friends and family that I didn't know who he was._

_"Oh! Is that you David?" I excitedly told him._

_"Um Yes, it is David" David told me. I was so excited! I could not believe that he gave me a love letter! It was so unbelievable! Ahhhhhh! I held the letter tight in my hands and flopped down the bed. I sighed dreamily and before I knew it I fell asleep... _

_I was near the school tree and ate my lunch there. The wind blew loudly at my face and the cold breeze nearly knocked off my lunch box. I grabbed the hat on my head tightly not wanting to let go. Then I saw the face again from last nights dream. It was still the same except that it looked angrier. I stood up from my seat and started to back away. It came closer. I looked behind me and stepped back. It came closer. I started to run. Then I arrived at a wall. I was cornered..._

_I woke up from the dream and I started sweating. What does it mean?_

_Chapter 4: The Answer_

_When I had gotten out of the hospital, it was still nightfall. Everything started to smell like smoke. I turned around and heard a man scream "FIRE!" Then I saw a house on fire. It was my neighbour's house. I saw a family outside the house in their Pyjamas. It was the neighbours. I heard some sirens and saw fire fighters with their hoses. A group of them were in a fire fighters car and another group was running to the fire. One of the fire fighters started climbing the ladders with their hoses and started spraying water all over the house. I turned the other way. I watched in horror as some teenage boys with an oil jug started to spray oil over neighbourhoods. _

_My Mom and I walked to the house, passing our neighbours. When we went back inside, Mom started to make tea and biscuits. She looked outside the kitchen window and sighed at the sight of the burning house. I sat down on the couch and felt my head. There was a huge bump. I turned on the TV, picked up the remote, and put the TV into my favourite TV show. When the show had finished, I went upstairs and got into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and made myself a nice bath. I stepped in and relaxed,_

_I finished with my bath and stepped out of the bathroom. I went inside my bedroom and dressed up into my Japanese Pyjamas. I took a book from the bookshelf and stepped into the bed. I put my head back and started reading. After the clock read 11:45, I turned off the light and went in bed. My eyes soon began to close and I fell asleep._

_I was at home now and I could not find my Mom anywhere. She had just picked me up and I saw her came into the house but I could not find her. I relaxed as I saw her from the garage. She looked like she was doing something. I went into the couch and turned on the TV. It automatically turned into my favourite TV show. Then I saw the face again. It was angrier than last time and it wailed like a banshee. It floated towards me. I jumped up to my feet and ran. It turned around and looked me with its black eyes. It flew towards me. I ran through the hallways and ran to the front door. It was very close and I could feel it breathing slightly behind me. I opened the door and came outside. It was a beautiful day but I had no time to relax and enjoy the warm sunshine and the cool summer breeze. I ran to the shopping centre. There I ran to a wall. I was trapped..._

_I woke up, still having thoughts about the dream inside my head. That was it. I can't have a mirror bothering me anymore or any dream. I stood out of bed and grabbed the nicest clothes I could find. I grabbed a pair of sandals and took my hat off the hat stand. Then I slipped on my sandals and headed out for the door. I suddenly remembered to write a note to my mom that I'm going somewhere. I wrote it and stuck it on the fridge. I also grabbed a bag and put the mirror inside it. I also brought my laptop just in case. I skipped down to the gate and opened it up. Then I walked down the road. I was going to take a visit to Aunty Liea._

_When I finally arrived at her house, I smoothed my dress out and knocked gently on the door. It swung open and out came Aunty Liea. She was beaming brightly but her eyes gave away the sadness that she felt. _

_"Come in Lorysa! My, look at how much you've grown," Aunty marvelled._

_She led me inside and I took a deep breath. The house smelled of cookies and it made my mouth water. She led me through to the living room and I sat on the couch. She gave me a cup of tea I never requested for. _

_"So dear, what do you need help with?" She asked me._

_"Well," I said, "I need for you to answer some questions about Grandma." _

_As soon as she heard 'Grandma', she stiffened. Then tears started pouring out of her amber eyes. I ran to the kitchen to grab some tissues. I didn't want her to cry, but mentioning Grandma was the only way she would know what was going on. I gave her the tissues and patted her back. She sniffled in to the tissues I gave to her. _

_"Your Grandma was a nice old woman who cared about the world," She began. "She wasn't meant to have a heart attack. She was very healthy." Then she started crying again. _

_I started to object. That wasn't the information I needed to know. I wanted to know about how the mirror got to Grandma and how do I stop it from giving me nightmares. _

_"We all know that," I started to say, "But what I want to know is about this mirror." I showed the mirror to her. _

_She took it from my hand and examined it carefully. Then her eyes suddenly looked fearful. She gave the mirror back to me urgently. Then she ran out of the room. She soon came back with a few files. She started rummaging them and suddenly found an old photo in one of the files. She sighed with relief and showed it to me. I made a confused look and looked at the photo carefully. There were only 2 people in the photo. There was a lady with a blue headband and black hair. In the right I saw a lady with a purple headband with blonde hair. They both looked exactly the same except their outfits had different patterns and design. They also had different coloured headbands and hair. Aunty just stood there, blowing her nose for the 100th time. When I gave her an innocent look, she just gave me the "what's wrong" look. _

_"Aunty I don't understand how this photo is connected with this mirror." I told her._

_"well dear," she told me carefully," this is your grandma." She said pointing to the girl with blonde hair. "Your grandma was best friends with this girl called charlotte." She then pointed to the girl with blonde hair. _

_"What does that have to do with the mirror?" I enquired _


End file.
